


Качели

by king_marionette



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_marionette/pseuds/king_marionette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Кронос нашел качели, и решил их опробовать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Качели

Кронос заметил это воспоминание случайно, когда в очередной раз пытался проследить за Аранеей. Ампора не знал, что его привлекло – человеческая вата под названием "снег" или же голубые качели, стоявшие посередине площадки между двумя деревянными лавочками.  
Ему понадобилось немало времени, чтобы осмелиться подойди к чужим воспоминаниям вплотную. От площадки несло холодом, но Кроноса это не смущало. Морские тролли, которым приходилось большую часть времени проводить в океане, не мерзли.  
Потерев голые руки, Ампора поспешил к качелям. Сев на деревянную перекладину, он качнулся вперед-назад. Пройдясь пальцами по прохладной цепи, прикрепленной к балке, Кронос откинулся на низкую железную спинку.  
В таком месте неплохо было бы помузицировать. Возможно, ему стоит перебрать струны, поймать свой ритм. Может, ему улыбнется муза, и он сможет написать новую песню.  
Но у Кроноса была мысль куда лучше.  
Расстегнув ширинку, Ампора запустил руку в штаны. Проведя указательным пальцем по щели и нащупав едва выступающий кончик, он прикусил губу и в нетерпении стянул джинсы до колен.  
Расставив широко колени и оглаживая ладонью распухающее щупальце, Кронос мысленно перебирал варианты, на кого бы спустить в этот раз. Остановившись на Миине, Ампора представил соблазнительные изгибы ее фигуры, похотливо открытый ротик, в который Ампора с удовольствием слил бы свой генетический материал, ее широкое разветвленное щупальце – слишком большое для нее, но это никогда не мешало фантазии.  
Воображаемая Пейшес опустилась перед ним на колени, смотря на Кроноса с нескрываемым обожанием. Конечно, он ведь принц, а не какая-нибудь низшекровка.  
– У меня кое-что для тебя есть, – промурлыкал Ампора, скользя пальцами между присосками щупальца, несильно дергая его. Его фантазия рисовала картину, где Миина с покорным лицом наблюдает за его разрядкой, облизывая губы.  
– Кронос? – услышал он знакомый голос, который хотел услышать в последнюю очередь. А его сложно было с кем-либо спутать – только глухой мог не узнать.  
Ампора повертел головой, пытаясь понять, откуда исходит звук. Алое пятно свитера виднелось недалеко от него, и Кронос на мгновение запаниковал. Он быстро натянул на себя штаны и хотел было застегнуть ширинку, но пальцы были в слизи. Украдкой вытерев ладони о штанину, он встал, чтобы затолкать щупальце внутрь, но оно явно не хотело возвращаться на место – цеплялось присосками то к рукам, то к джинсам.  
Канкри приближался.  
– Кронос? – спросил он удивленно, щурясь.  
Ампора выдохнул – он и забыл, что у Вантаса близорукость.  
Зажав рукой ширинку, Кронос зашел за опорный столб и выглянул из-за него.  
– Ну, привет, – отозвался он бесцветным голосом, желая, чтобы Канкри побыстрее свалил по своим делам. Если Вантас поймет, чем он тут занимался, то обязательно растрепет всем.  
– Ты чего-то хотел? – нетерпеливо поинтересовался Кронос, ощущая, как щупальце вылезает из расстегнутой ширинки и касается холодной железной поверхности столба.  
– Просто хотел убедиться, что это ты. Как я вижу, ты все еще ищешь себя, контактируя с людскими вещами.  
– Да-да, я почти нашел себя. Сейчас мне нужно уединение, чтобы точно найти. Понимаешь, шеф? Ты сбиваешь, – Ампора сдерживался, чтобы не нарычать. Он давно уяснил, что если показывать агрессию, то Канкри может прочитать целую лекцию о терпимости и агрессии, но, видит Гог, если он сейчас же не уйдет, то Ампора за себя не отвечает.  
– Ладно, – на удивление быстро согласился Вантас. – Тогда я не буду тебе мешать.  
– Да-да, – с облегчением кивнул Кронос.  
– Только поосторожнее с этими качелями на морозе. Митуна лизнул одну из опор, и его язык примерз. Латуле пришлось трудиться целый час, чтобы освободить его.  
– Конечно, шеф. Спасибо. Но думаю, я буду сообразительнее какого-то фрика.  
Канкри, еще раз окинув Ампору взглядом, развернулся и пошел своей дорогой.  
Как только он скрылся за деревьями, Кронос отступил на шаг назад, чтобы уже сесть обратно и продолжить веселье, но стоило ему опустить глаза, как он ощутил панику.  
Его щупальце намертво прилипло к столбу. Он хотел было запустить под него пальцы, чтобы мягко отцепить присоски от холодной поверхности, но не получилось.  
– Кан? Кан? Ты ушел? – с отчаянием в голосе крикнул Кронос, но так и не услышал ответ. – Кто-нибудь? Мне нужна помощь!


End file.
